Return to Galaluna
by Go Vader
Summary: Summer has arrived on Earth ushering in a sense of change and relaxation, but Galaluna still suffers under the rule of General Modula. Now a new threat is slowly approaching Earth and Lance, Ilana, and Octus have one option left, reclaiming Galaluna.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Beginning of the End

The bell signifying the last day of school rung loud and clear throughout the halls of Sherman High. A flood of students of varying cliques streamed out of the front entrance eager to start their summer vacations. Among them were Lance, Ilana, and Newton, three teens with very noticeable differences. Lance was the typically bad boy who wooed every girl in Sherman High. Ilana, though likable, was a tad bizarre in her choice of clothing and words. Newton was an average nerd and though her appeared to be on the heavier side, he excelled in every physical activity the school threw at him. After all they had been through, all three of them couldn't wait for a break. Now they could hopefully have a period of rest. Now, they could be like average human beings.

However, they were far from average by human standards. They were actually refugees from the distant world of Galaluna, a world much like our own but where Old World colonial ideals and architecture similar to that of 17th century England blends with the futuristic technology and star gazing of Asimov. Over a year ago they fled from Galaluna on the heels of an invasion from the traitorous General Modula. Modula was once a respected general of the Galalunian military, but was declared killed in action during a battle against the Mutraddi on their homemoon of Mutrad.

To the disbelief of Galaluna, the general lives and has acquired a hatred for his former home. With a tamed army of Mutaddi at his disposal he invaded Galaluna and reduced much of it to rubble. The last act of the king was to send his daughter Ilana through the Riftgate, a once-deemed unsuccessful form of travel, and to a safe, but random position. He entrusted Corporal Lance and Octus, a high-tech robot, with defending Ilana. Their random destination? Earth.

Once they landed they set up their new home in the town of Sherman. Still, they weren't completely safe. General Modula sent wave after wave of Mutraddi Mega Beasts towards Earth in an attempt to wipe out the royal line. Each has failed. And with news of each Mega Beast perishing, new rebellions spring up with the oppressed people of Galaluna. Those to are crushed.

Despite all of their difficulties, Lance, Ilana, and Octus have lived a somewhat normal life amongst Earth's populations while maintaining their secret. Lance and Ilana attend high school and maintain relationships with fellow teens while Octus assumes the dual role of friend, Newton, and father figure, simply named Father.

Recent events have shaken their lives though. About a month ago Octus was killed by an electrical Mutraddi monster, thus separating a key component of the Sym Bionic defense protocol and the formation of Titan. Though powerful in their individual suits of power armor, they lacked the strength to defend Sherman from Modula's Mega Beasts.

In self-imposed exile they fled hoping to find a way to revive Octus. Despite the efforts of Lance's own ingenuity and the aid of the Galactic Guardian Group, they couldn't crack the code to revive him. Matters only got worse when General Steel of the US Army cobbled together his own giant robot from the pieces of fallen Mutraddi technology. When word got out the G3 were harboring Lance and Ilana, he attacked the flying headquarters of the G3, the Fortress of Deception.

A battle between G3, Army, and the Galalunian duo was only halted with the appearance of three Mega Beasts. Steel, G3, and Lance and Ilana valiantly fought the three Mega Beasts individually, but all three were only defeated when Octus was revived by the G3's mysterious and rarely seen leader. Oddly enough, he knew the key to restarting Octus and with him back in action, Titan was formed and the three beasts slain.

Being gone for over two weeks is not so easily overseen and so the three heroes created the cover story of being trapped in France visiting relatives. They said it took so long to get home because their flights kept getting canceled due to the monster previously running rampant in Sherman. Luckily it worked and they finished off the year.

Now summer has arrived and at least one nuisance has been put off the table temporarily.

Octus, still in his Newton persona, opened the driver's side door of their minivan and started it. Lance and Ilana piled in and each breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe school is over," Illan exclaimed.

"Me neither," Lance quietly said.

"I have so many plans for us to do over summer," Ilana said, "Over the Internet I've found tours of various cities, family activities, and..."

"Don't you think we should take it easy a bit considering all we've been through?" Lance replied cutting Ilana off mid-sentence.

"Well sorry for trying to brighten our lives a bit," Ilana shot back with a hint of dejection.

"I'm just saying I don't think everything is completely safe," Lance explained, "It wasn't like the Mutraddi to send three Mega Beasts at once to kill us, something doesn't add up."

"I agree," Octus added robotically, "We still need to keep our guards up. However, a vacation may be what we need to build up our strength and rest."

"Okay," Ilana relented, she sat in the back, arms crossed with a pout on her face, "But once we get home I am going to start planning the best vacation the both of you will ever have."

"Fine," Lance mumbled.

They left the school and sped towards home, all three hoping for a brighter future, in their own special ways.

Meanwhile on Galaluna, General Modula was none to pleased with the newest failure, three more to add to his ever growing list. He proceeded through the ruined halls of the Royal Palace and made hos way to his prized captive, the King.

"Modula," the King grunted weakly as he struggled to lift his head.

Modula stepped closer to the ring-shaped holding cell the King was confined in and smiled.

"Hello old friend," the traitorous general chuckled, "I assume you know why I'm here."

"Another one of your beasts has failed to kill my daughter?" replied the King with a laugh, though it turned into a laborious cough.

"Unfortunately," Modula growled, "But I felt I owed you the honor of informing you of what I plan to do next."

"What could you possibly do to defeat my daughter?" the King asked, "When will you give up? Every plan of yours has failed!"

"Up until this time I have been rather narrow minded in my pursuit of the princess," Modula admitted, "I've been thinking like a petty tyrant and not the strategic commander you know me to be. That's why I'm going to stop sending individual Mega Beasts and invade that backwater world your daughter is hiding."

The King's mouth dropped and he barked, "No, you can't do that."

Modula ginned, "Watch me. I will torch that world like I did this one. It's cities will burn, it's people will tremble before my iron fist, and I will ensure none will stand before me."

"Modula!" the King shouted in vain as the general walked out of the holding area.


	2. Chapter 2 A

Chapter II(A)- The Warrior's Bond

Two Weeks Later

Lance awoke mechanically at 6 AM, a pattern he had grown accustomed to over the summer to keep fit. He climbed out of bed and started to exercise. The motions were also the same, 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and 200 more sit-ups, only this time while hanging upside down. Feeling satisfied, he slipped a pair of jeans, a plain dark blue shirt, and jogging shoes and went outside. The salty air of the sea swept into his nostrils as he started to jog along the beach.

About a week ago, Lance, Ilana, Octus, Kimmy, Jason, and Kristin departed Sherman for the California coast to a rented beach house. Initially only Lance, Ilana, and Octus agreed to go to California for a few weeks during the summer, but Octus and Kimmy had gotten back together and she decided to tag along. Ilana set out and asked her nerdy friend Jason if he wanted to come, an action that put him in a brief 20 minute coma, but he said yes. Both Ilana and Octus told Lance he should bring someone too, so he tracked down Kristin, the gothic girl who appeared perfectly intruded to Lance's dark, loner personality. Surprisingly, she said yes as well.

All six of them left in the "Lunis" family minivan and embarked to the Pacific. They rented a beach house and had a blast so far. Lance had taken up surfing recently and for once in his life, he was truly happy. Now he was alone in his thoughts as the cool early morning fog of the coast covered the small coastal town they were staying at. His mind drifted to his childhood on Galaluna and the times when his father had taken him to Twin Pillar Beach. The blue sand, green ocean, quadruple winged gulls, and the two pillars of solid onyx that rested in the water. His father would always take him to the pier to witness all the strange freak shows, the revolving wheel, and the breathtaking view of the pillars at the end of the metallic wharf. He was so focused in this thoughts he almost didn't see a familiar figure about to run into him.

"Watch out!" Kristin yelled before Lance sidestepped to left to avoid her.

He gazed at her and saw she too was dressed to jog and said, "Hey, you out jogging too?"

She smiled, "Yup."

Lance gazed around and noticed a small coffee shop ahead, "You want to grab a cup?"

"Sure," Kristin replied, "I could use a boost."

The two walked up to the shop and entered. They were greeted by the aroma of grinded coffee beans and Hispanic music. Lance purchased two cups of coffee and grabbed a few packets of sugar and cups of crème. Kristin found a table outside and they sat. For a while they silently drank their coffee and occasionally started at each other. Kristin finally spoke up, "Sp you like to exercise too?"

"Yeah," Lance replied, "Keeps me strong."

"I guess I feel he same way," Kristin admitted, "I've seen you everyday when I left to exercise too, funny how it's always like that with you and me."

Lance chuckled, "Yeah."

The finished their cups and left the shop. BY now it was 7:30 AM and the others were bound to awaken by 8, so they proceeded to go back to the beach house. Along the way they passed a pier and decided to take a quick look. Again, they remained silent even when they got to the end. The fog had lifted and the Pacific Ocean looked magnificent, it's clear blue waters tossing and turning in an embrace of perfect harmony.

Kristin asked, "So have you ever loved anyone before?"

Lance turned, surprised someone would ask him that, but he replied, "I remember this one girl, she had black hair and wore a purple dress. I met her when I was around 13 and one night we snuck off and explored the beach together. It was fun. But I got in trouble later on.

"Dad must've been pretty mad you snuck offhuh?" Kristin said.

Lance as careful to not mention he had met her during his career in the Galalunian military and had been reprimanded by a superior officer for braking curfew and fraternizing with a woman so she said, "Something like that."

Kristin looked at her watch and noted, "Almost eight, ready to go?"

"You go ahead, I'll be back later," Lance said as he continued to gaze at the horizon.

Kristin nodded, but before she left, she leaned over and kissed Lance on the cheek. She quickly ran off and left him awestruck at what just happened. He turned back towards the ocean and simply smiled.


End file.
